Yo soy tu apoyo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Era demasiado el dolor que sentían en ese momento, Aoi había perdido a su hermano y Yusaku se sentía culpable de todo lo que pasaba por culpa de venganza que Ai buscaba. Sintiéndose tan indefensos, ambos se necesitaban esa noche, ambos necesitaban ese apoyo antes de saber que es lo que pasará después.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Este capítulo es en especial al capítulo de este miércoles pasado. Ver como Yusaku prácticamente fue el que quiso ir con Aoi y como prácticamente se sentía culpable, esa carita de horror que nos mostró de mi pequeño niño, es lo más doloroso que he visto, fue y evento demasiado doloroso. De alguna manera, se que nuestro niño se siente culpable por lo ocurrido. Ya saben, mi pareja favorita tendrían que tener un capítulo especial, algo lindo, algo bonito. Tenía que escribir algo de ellos dos.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Playmaker no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena al ver que Blue Maiden había sido la única que sobrevivió después del duelo contra la forma humana de Ai que sólo busca venganza, de alguna manera, se pudo ver a si mismo, como si hubiera regresado el tiempo, cuando estaba en busca de que alguien detuviera su sed de venganza. El sabía, que él hubiera sido capaz de llegar hasta esos extremos con tal de poder completar su venganza, incluso con la guerra de Lightning, si ellos no hubieran sido capaces de despertar, él es el que estuviera causando problemas a personas ajenas para poder recuperar a sus compañeros. Ai seria quien le estuviera apoyando o tal vez seria quien lo tendría que detener. Claro, en esos momentos hubiera deseado dejar de ser un simple holograma para poder estar con ella y ayudarla a levantarse, quería verla levantarse como todas esas veces pasadas que sucedió lo mismo. Ella había perdido a su hermano, podía comprender ese dolor por el cual, la chica atravesaba y se aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Blue Maiden no quería verse más miserable de lo que podía verse cuando Revolver y Soulburner estaban ahí. Prefirió mirar una última vez a Playmaker y desconectarse sin siquiera emitir palabra alguna.

Playmaker fue quien se desconecto de inmediato. Tanto Revolver como Soulburner se quedaron mirando por un rato, el duelista de atributo fuego sólo alzó los hombros mientras negaba, miro su disco de duelos y de igual manera se desconecto, quería saber que iba hacer su amigo. Revolver una vez más que se quedó solo, lo unico que pudo hacer fue suspirar mientras negaba.

**-Nunca involucrar sentimientos y mucho menos a personas que son de importancia en la vida **-Alzó su mano para tocar el centro de su disco de duelos, tenía que revisar los datos de Pandor.**\- Esa es la regla principal, Playmaker**

Kusanagi Shoichi conducía a la velocidad apropiada en su carro de perritos calientes, había sido convencido por Yusaku a ir al aeropuerto y ver como se encontraba Aoi Zaizen ahora que había perdido y lamentablemente, la habían dejado con vida. Suspiro, no sabía si podía sentirse miserable o no, entendía las intenciones de Ai, las podia comprender a la perfección pero también reprobaba todo tipo de violencia que había provocado.

**-No es tu culpa Yusaku** -Habló Takeru a su lado.**\- Nunca lo sería**

**-Pero si yo lo hubiera podido evitar **-Yusaku habló con dolor.**\- Soy tan estúpido por no darme cuenta de las intenciones que tenía **-Hizo puño sus manos.**\- Si tan sólo me hubiera dado cuenta, no tendrían que sufrir por mi culpa **

Takeru ya no pudo discutir aquello, no era que culpara a su amigo pero al ver el dolor en los ojos de Yusaku, prefirió ya no hablar. Cuando se detuvieron, fue el usuario de Playmaker el que salió primero. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, abrió las puertas del avión y lo primero que vio, fue a Aoi con los ojos llorosos.

**-Fujiki-kun** -Susurró Aoi.

El dolor en el rostro de Yusaku era demasiado notorio. Eso era lo que menos había querido hacer, provocar daño a las personas que más le habían importado, a quienes le habían aceptado a pesar del mal que había provocado en el pasado.

Se las habían ingeniado para llevar a Zaizen Akira a su casa. Para acomodarlo en su cama y dejarlo ahí a que descansará en lo que podrían recuperar aquello que fue robado por Ai.

**_-A ti no te eliminare, vivirás como yo_** -Ai le había dicho a Blue Maiden.**_\- Arrepintiendote de no haber podido defender a quien te importa_**

Eran las palabras dichas por Ai las que Aoi no podia olvidar. Ver a su hermano como un cuerpo sin un alma, verlo con los ojos cerrados y sin tener oportunidad alguna de que los abriera a menos de que Ai fuera derrotado. No podia evitar sentirse mal, sentía que había sido su culpa. Si tan siquiera hubiera sido más fuerte, aquello no hubiera sucedido.

**-No es culpa tuya** -Fue lo que Yusaku le dijo.**\- Nosotros también estábamos allí pero...**

Aoi alzó la mirada, el rostro de culpa de su amigo no se había ido, era demasiado notorio. El dolor que debe estar sintiendo por culpa de su misma Ai, de aquel monigote que había decidido hacer lo mismo que él. Tomar el asunto en sus manos para llevarlo por un camino de venganza, el dolor que sentía Yusaku, era casi igual que el suyo por no haber protegido adecuadamente a su hermano. Miro a las personas detrás de él, aquel cocinero como Homura-kun. Fue sorprendente para ella, saber que aquel chico de lentes que suele meter la pata en las clases de informática pero que es bueno en deportes, fuera el usuario de Soulburner. Aunque también había sido tan obvio al ver que era él por estar siempre al lado de Yusaku.

Al ver que Yusaku iba a buscar a Ai, Aoi no pudo evitar preocuparse. Sabía que él, era el menos indicado para luchar con el que consideró, su compañero. Yusaku era el que estaba tomando las responsabilidades de los actos de Ai. Realmente se estaba culpando de todo ese asunto. Pero las palabras no pudieron salir de ella, no pudo detenerlo y pedirle que no lo hiciera, que no era su obligación. Sólo se había ido y Aoi, miraba con pena a su hermano.

Se lamentaba por no ser más fuerte y derrotarlo, se lamentaba por no decirle palabras de aliento a Yusaku. Decidió irse a su habitación después de un rato de estar en el cuarto de su hermano mientras miraba un punto fijo y trataba de que sus propios pensamientos no la empezarán atormentar, tendría que descansar para lo que vendría después pero al momento de caminar por la sala, se encontró con una sombra que miraba por la ventana. Se encontraba oscura la habitación pero no fue necesario encender las luces, sabía a la perfección quien era aquel que se encontraba ahí.

**-¿Sucede algo Yusaku? **-Estando a solas con él, no tenía pena alguna de llamarlo por su nombre.

**-Toda la ciudad vista desde aquí arriba, se ve algo triste **-Susurró.**\- Pero es bueno que no se escuchen el ruido de los autos, comerciantes u otra persona que deambula en altas horas de la noche **-Suspiró.

**-Siempre estuviste a mi lado protegiendome **-Susurró Aoi.**\- Nos salvaste más de una ocasión a mi hermano y a mí **-Camino para estar a su lado.**\- Tal vez no sea el mismo dolor porque el que nuestros corazones están pasando pero puedo entender como se rompe en miles de pedazos por algo en lo que no quieres ser partícipe**

**-No quiero lastimar a Ai, no quiero derrotarlo y tener que eliminarlo pero **-Hizo sus manos puño.**\- Tampoco puedo permitir que haga tanto daño a las personas, no puedo permitir que se divierta con el dolor de las mismas aún cuando hemos sufrido tanto **-Miró a Aoi, la chica sólo se quedó observando en silencio, la mirada de dolor de Yusaku, las lágrimas bajando por su rostro, sabía que el chico estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.**\- No se que hacer**

Vio la desesperación en sus ojos, como subía sus manos a cubrir sus oídos. Fue Aoi quien lo atrapó entre sus brazos y ambos cayeron al piso. Se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de Yusaku. Aoi entendió, que eran los gritos de un pequeño niño que había perdido algo más que su vida. Ella también era una niña pequeña que se había quedado sola, fue así que las lágrimas también bajaron de sus ojos. Que se abrazaban con necesidad, que Aoi acariciaba su cabello y espalda con cariño al mismo momento que el chico le pedía que no se fuera de su lado, que tenía miedo de sus acciones y se repetía constantemente que no sabía que hacer, que no quería provocar más daño. Aquella necesidad de protección, eran niños pequeños que se habían quedado solos a su suerte, que necesitaban alguien más para que los abrazara y escuchar las palabras "Estarán bien" pero nadie era capaz de decirlas.

Era más que suficiente tenerse el otro. Para abrazarse y escuchar aquel dolor que sus corazones rotos ya no aguantaban más.

Los gritos fueron cesando, tuvieron que detenerse en llorar o no podrían respirar por tanta mucosidad atrapada en sus narices. Se miraron con pena, con vergüenza. Se sentían tan indefensos, tan inocentes que cualquier cosa que se atravesaba frente a ellos, podría llegar a lastimarse. Se tomaron de las manos con esa pequeña ansia de no querer separarse.

**-¿Qué vas hacer ahora?** -Preguntó Aoi.**\- No sabemos lo que hará después, será difícil adivinar**

**-Yo tampoco se** -Susurró.**\- Ya no se lo que piensa, se que el siguió aquellos instintos de mí, el mismo camino que yo recorrí en busca de venganza, es el mismo que el esta recorriendo **-Miró a Aoi.**\- Esta haciendo lo mismo que yo hubiera hecho si estuviera en su lugar y hubiera perdido a mis compañeros, a las personas** importantes

**-¿Lo mismo?**

**-Si** -Confesó.**\- Estaría atacando y cegado en mi venganza todo por ustedes **-Suspiró.**\- Pero avanzó de una manera rápida que ni yo puedo entender lo que va hacer a partir de ahora**

Aoi sonrió un poco. Acaricio la mejilla de Yusaku con suavidad.

**-Encontraremos la manera para detenerlo, cuenta conmigo**

**-Lo que menos quiero es involucrarlos** -Miró Miró la chica con pena.**\- Por favor, no lo hagas, prefiero mantenerte segura a que vuelvas a estar en una guerra**

**-Es hora de que te proteja** -Susurró Aoi.**\- De estar a tu lado y luchar para evitar más tragedias **-Sonrió, subio con cuidado su mano y acaricio la mejilla, lo vio cerrar sus ojos tan despacio, disfrutando de aquella caricia.** \- No quiero que te destrocen más, no cuando eres importante para mi, quiero que luchemos juntos, al lado del otro para poder ganar **-Abrazó a Yusaku.**\- ¿Me dejarías ser tu compañera, ahora y siempre? ¿Me dejas ser tu apoyo como tu has sido el mío desde el momento que nos conocimos?**

Un silencio se formó, Aoi se preocupó pero al sentir los brazos de Yusaku abrazarle con cuidado.

**-Aceptó** -Susurró.**\- Estamos solos los dos pero si nos apoyamos, podremos salir victoriosos **-Se separó un poco, sus frentes se unieron.**\- Yo seré tu apoyo, tu serás el mío, no dejaremos que nos hagan daño **-Sonrió un poco.**\- Gracias Aoi**

**-Gracias por estar aquí a mi lado Yusaku**

Ambos se sonrieron con pena. Sin poder evitarlo, sus labios se unieron en un inocente beso. Uno pequeño. Al separarse, se miraron a los ojos con pena, con aquel dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas, se sentían tan débiles por dejar abierto su corazón, por dejar abiertos sus sentimientos, realmente se necesitaban.

Esa noche ambos se necesitaron como los pequeños e inocentes niños temerosos de la vida que eran. Querían estar juntos y alejar todo tipo de pesadillas que decidieran atacarlos, sentirse seguros en brazos del otro. Esa noche que Kusanagi y Takeru entendieron al momento de que el joven usuario de Playmaker decidiera regresar a donde se encontraba Aoi, lo veían como un tigre enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro, con una gran seriedad. Le dejaron irse a donde la chica lo iba a necesitar, ambos tenían bastante dolor en sus corazones, ambos necesitaban ayudarse mutuamente para poder superar todo lo vivido.

Esa noche, ambos se quedaron juntos, se abrazaron entre sueños, entre pesadillas. Escuchando el sonido de sus respiraciones como de sus corazones heridos. Una noche de un par de adolescentes que no tiene que implicar sexo por obligación, siendo que ellos aún siendo tan jóvenes, no querían aquello. No, era una noche donde sólo se implicaban los sentimientos, el miedo y el terror antes de perderse. Sentirse en calor y compañía, dormir juntos y tomados de las manos. Saber que al momento de abrir los ojos al día siguiente, se encontrarían con el otro, se sentirían tan cálidos y llenos del otro que sólo les tocaría sonreír.

Por que el otro sería el apoyo que en esos momentos iban a necesitar, ser ese apoyo que tanto habían ansiado tener. Los momentos difíciles llegarían y tal vez perderían al otro en algún momento pero al saber que pudieron compartir sentimientos con timidez, con inocencia. Serían ese apoyo.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Algo lindo y bonito de este capítulo. Realmente es algo doloroso ver algo como esto, ver como prácticamente se siente culpable, ver el dolor en su tierna carita. Eso me destrozó demasiado. Espero que se arreglen todos estos asuntos, realmente, sería más doloroso ver a Yusaku destrozado por enfrentar a Ai que otra cosa.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Domingo 4 de Agosto de 2019**


End file.
